


Who Dares To Love Forever? - Royalty AU

by mansikka



Series: Who Dares To Love Forever? [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hellhounds, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A difficult meeting at the Clave forces a conversation about the one thing Magnus and Alec aren’t ready to even think about. After much reflection and research, Alec embarks on a journey to become immortal. Though with ceremonies to perform, sacrifices to be made, and an unexpected ‘gift’ from an absent Asmodeus, what will they both have to endure, to get their truly happy ever after?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Who Dares To Love Forever? [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602904
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94
Collections: SHBingo





	Who Dares To Love Forever? - Royalty AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one is for the _Royalty AU_ bingo square; we are very nearly done! Next week is the conclusion to this little adventure and the final bingo square.

Alec stepped through Magnus' portal on to the street, inhaling the scents of New York that were once as much a part of home as the city itself. He wrinkled his nose as he did, grimacing; had New York always smelled this bad when he'd lived here? Surely the scents he'd grown accustomed to in Edom weren't any better?

Not that he wasn't pleased to be visiting. Alec closed his eyes, taking the time to savor the feel of the air, and the noises of the city going on around him. When he opened them again Alec took his time to get his bearings, checking the nearest street name then beginning to make his way to his mother's apartment. The portal never quite opened in exactly the same place, as though it wanted to test his memory, make him work for where he needed to go. The portal shard that would take him home again Alec clutched against his chest, silently telling Magnus he had arrived. He felt a flare of heat back against his thumb, smiled for being sure he could feel the love in the gesture, then headed for a bakery he remembered his mother liking. With a paper bag filled with pastries in the crook of one arm, and a large bouquet of flowers in his hand, Alec breathed deep again soaking up the sights, scents, and sounds of New York, then jogged up the steps of her apartment building, pressing the bell.

"You're here."

Alec smiled for his mom throwing her hands around his middle with no thought for everything he was holding on to, nudging his head against hers in greeting since he couldn't really hug her back.

"Let me look at you," she said, pulling back and checking him over with an intensity that he'd learned to keep still for. She had every right to be so thorough, no matter how many times and ways he and Magnus reassured her that he was okay. That he was going to _be_ okay. Forever.

"I've not grown any horns yet."

Maryse's look for him was reproachful before she finally relieved him of his purchases. "Tell me everything," she demanded as Alec followed her through to the kitchen watching her put the flowers in a vase, and pile the pastries on to a plate. He did as asked, trying to cram in as many details as he could of what his life was like now, without telling her anything that would make her even more concerned. There were some things a mother did not need to know about being married to a Prince of Hell, and what being royalty meant in Edom. He had long grown used to the strange subjects who sought an audience with Magnus, and how he had protection everywhere he went in case of whatever strange events might befall him. Alec was sure even the vaguest of mentions of any one of those events might make his mother pass out.

"And Magnus is okay?" Maryse asked, with equal concern for him. Magnus was forever touched and humbled by just how much he was loved by his mother-in-law—and Alec's siblings. Just to see the way their affection for made him smile made Alec have to hug him for the softness on his face. Magnus always deserved the very best of everything.

Alec smiled in answer to her question, his entire posture softening unconsciously just for the thought of his husband. As always. "He'd good."

"Just good?"

"He's great. He's… amazing, actually. How he's adjusted to everything so quickly. How he already has so many things under control that I thought would be impossible."

"Is he happy?" Maryse asked with that knowing, understanding expression Alec was sure was reserved only for mothers. He thought about how to answer the question, doing the best that he could to be honest.

Despite the circumstances, to Alec, Magnus seemed as though he'd been born to sit on a throne. His reluctance to rule Edom in his father's absence after sealing the rift that would have brought literal hell to _this_ world, Alec didn't think he could ever justify in words. The thought of him having to go through any of it alone had woken Alec in a cold sweat at night on several occasions, picturing Magnus' resigned form staring out of the window of his father's former home as though knowing he'd never see a loving face again. Alec couldn't have left him there alone, even for another moment.

After a few days of reconciling following Alec's deal with Asmodeus, and the fight to save the world that had trapped them there that followed, Alec and Magnus had begun to explore their new home. Magnus moved differently in Edom, Alec thought; not consciously or with any real intention, though with a certain regality to his stance. The respect and dedication he commanded of his people without even saying a word brought those subjects flocking to their home from far and wide. Magnus had been polite, and even courteous from the moment of his arrival, wanting to keep tempers calm as Edom adjusted to its new ruler. Though there was no way any of them had ever dared to question his rule.

Aside from Lilith, of course, whose return of strength and lashing out had almost trapped Lorenzo, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, and Meliorn there in Edom when they had accompanied Alec hoping to bring Magnus home. Magnus vanquished her with barely a snap of his fingers, his magic growing more powerful by the day. Magic that had carved out a new kind of peace in Edom, and with the neighboring realms. All kinds of beings and beasts began to flock to their home, first in curiosity, and then to observe their wedding when they married just a couple of weeks later. Magnus had harnessed even deeper sources of magic to create a temporary protective shield to allow their human guests to attend. There were some very strange photographs from their wedding showing the best of those two worlds colliding; some of which were just in Alec's eyeline when he leaned back enough to look through to the living room.

Alec pressed his thumb into the back of his ring for the reminder of its presence, thanking his mother as she poured his coffee. Everything out of Edom now felt so _mundane_, even though he and Magnus still woke every morning in a plush, luxurious bed with a fresh cup of the very best coffee waiting for them with only a flick of Magnus' hand. Life was _good_; far stranger than Alec could ever have imagined his life would be, but still a good one. Though any life by Magnus' side would be incredible, of that Alec was sure.

"And what about you?" Maryse asked after they'd each eaten two of the pastries Alec had brought.

"I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Mom."

The air shimmered by Alec's side, the slight shift in his mood summoning Quill into the room with him. Alec tried to hide his smile for the way his mom shuddered, raising his hand to pat him on the head.

Quill had appeared to them, the moment Magnus and Alec's vows had been spoken in Edom, as a Labrador-sized hellhound puppy with gnashing teeth and a wagging tail. He'd shown up already fiercely loyal to Alec and Magnus, though it was Alec he followed wherever he went, whether he was getting to know the extensive libraries in their newly-walled home, or exploring Edom further afield. Magnus had been pleased, of course, for Alec having constant protection that left him free to wander. Often Alec disappeared for hours on end to practice with the perfectly-crafted bow and quiver Magnus had gifted him with, firing arrows off into the distance for Quill to retrieve. On Alec's trips back to see his family, Quill often came to check on him, not needing Magnus' portal to take him anywhere.

Maryse eyed Quill with hesitant affection. "I have some leftover lamb chops I kept for thinking he'd be with you. Can he have them?"

"What do you think, Quill, huh?" Alec asked, smiling as Quill stood to his current full height, which was almost as tall as Alec when sat. Alec wondered if, when Quill stopped growing, he'd still try to climb into his lap to sleep. Probably.

Alec watched as Quill devoured the lamb chops with relish, his mom only flinching twice as he crunched through bones. Quill wagged his tail in thanks nuzzling against Maryse's shoulder in affection, Alec hiding a smile when she first shuddered then hesitated before reaching out to pat Quill's head.

Jace and Isabelle arrived then in a clatter of activity, Quill dancing around as though he was an actual Labrador and not a hellhound from Edom. There were quick greetings and hugs, with Jace making his usual jokes about Alec being Magnus' _consort_. Which in many ways he was, living a kept life as he supported Magnus ruling the realm.

Time passed far quicker than Alec wished it would, the portal shard pulsing heat against his skin warning that he'd soon have to return. These brief visits he tried to take as often as he could, for not knowing when his angel blood would become so corrupted he couldn't step back through. It was a problem for the future, one that came with other, far easier-to-deal-with scenarios for Alec. Like his life stretching out before him indefinitely, so that Magnus wouldn't ever be alone. There was _nothing_ in the world that he would trade for that.

Alec hugged his family goodbye as he did every time; like this might be the last time, and as though the only way they'd be able to communicate would be through mediums or other channels like they also did as often as he could. Though Alec couldn't pretend how relieved he was to be going _home_; stepping through the portal back into the familiar red landscape settled any uncertainty stirring in his chest. Quill ran off immediately, churning up dirt in his wake, content to leave Alec for knowing he was now safe.

Alec smiled as he made his way up the path leading to their home, a large, sprawling mansion which he was sure even Lorenzo would know envy for. Magnus was where he should be, in his rightful place, sat in his throne in the main hall listening to what Alec hoped was the last of his subjects for the day. He quietly fixed them a drink as he listened to the strange tongue of Edom, keeping out of sight until Magnus murmured back to the being bowed before him and sent them away with a soft pat to their head.

The moment the door closed behind the being, Magnus snapped his fingers to ensure the door was locked. He stretched in his seat and rolled his neck before tilting his head back with a smile as Alec stepped closer, slotting between his thighs.

"Is everyone okay?" Magnus asked, taking the glass extended and humming in gratitude after taking a sip.

"Everyone is good, and sends their love."

"And are you okay?"

Magnus always asked, always worried for Alec, for never knowing if it would be the last time he could go back. This, their life together, was worth everything. Alec moved to straddle his lap, draping one arm over his shoulder as he did.

"I'm glad to be home," he said, dropping their foreheads together, before claiming a long, slow kiss. Alec closed his eyes, smiling for the snap of Magnus' fingers lowering their glasses to the floor and his hands then sweeping over his back. Magnus adjusted Alec in his lap to make them both more comfortable, his kisses becoming firmer and accompanied by pleased hums.

Crossing his arms behind Magnus' neck, Alec angled his head to kiss him deeper, heat beginning to pool in his stomach looking forward to Magnus' typical welcome home. On Magnus' urging, Alec rose to his feet, smiling for Magnus already unbuttoning his shirt.

"We should probably take this somewhere else. In case one of your _subjects_ returns."

"That is exactly why I locked the door," Magnus replied, though was already throwing an arm around his waist, the two of them making their way through to their bedroom.

On climbing the final stair and stepping on to the mezzanine on which their bedroom took up so much room, Alec dug his fingers into Magnus' side for the violent jolt beneath their feet. Magnus gripped on just as tight when he fell against Alec's chest.

Their home began to crumble around them, though not as though the building was falling down; more as though it was peeling away. When the walls were gone revealing the bare home Asmodeus had once occupied, Alec winced into the bright light whirling around them, the reds of Edom flickering away to soft candlelight against stone walls. Alec winced as he adjusted to the new darkness, still clinging tight to Magnus. He saw a mirror to their side; tall, almost like a doorway. And in front of them on the walls were etched words he didn't quite understand, though he thought must be French.

"Uh. Where are we?" Alec asked as he felt Magnus straighten up against him, reaching for his hand when he jostled from his grasp.

"I have no idea."

Alec tugged on his hand for them to explore. They were in a stone chamber, with a narrow tunnel leading them out into what he thought must be another chamber, though their path was blocked, so they didn't try to go any further. Behind them was a couch, looking so out of place that they both laughed for it. The laughter died on their lips for finding a familiar bottle of scotch on the floor that was Alec's favorite, along with two glasses.

"Magnus. What is this?" Alec asked as they finally approached the doorway mirror that he was sure Magnus was just as reluctant to look into as him.

"I don't know," Magnus replied, squeezing Alec's hand firmer in his own as he reached out to touch the mirror glass. A violent blast threw them backward the moment his fingertips touched the glass, sprawling them across the chamber floor, the force of it leaving them both unconscious.

***

Alec wakes freezing, coughing and spluttering when he turns his face expecting pillows, and instead finds a dusty, stone cold floor. He sits up with a start wincing when he aches, belatedly remembering being thrown. Though was that him? Alec checks his arms over, remembers _that_ world, and how he and Magnus didn't _wake_ in it like that have in previous dimensions. His heart is in his throat as he scrambles to his feet looking for Magnus, relieved to find him on the floor to the other side of the couch.

"Magnus?"

Alec gently shakes him awake, crouching as Magnus turns himself over on to his back. He holds his breath until he cracks open his eyes, resting a hand on his chest.

"_Urgh_."

"Are you okay?"

"Were we just thrown across this… _room_?" Magnus asks as he blinks one unglamored eye open.

"We were," Alec agrees, pulling Magnus to his feet. Magnus frowns as he rights himself, clutching hold of Alec before looking down to dust himself off.

"We were in _Edom_."

"Yes."

"We _lived_ there," Magnus adds with a frown and an expression that says he has a bitter taste in his mouth. Alec walks over to the half-full bottle of scotch and picks up the glasses, pouring some for them both.

"We did."

"We had a _dog_."

Alec smiles, a part of him _missing_ Quill, even though, really, no part of that world is his to miss. "Well. A hellhound."

Magnus drains his glass in thought, smiling at him over the top of it. "Alexander. In many of these… _dimensions_, we had pets."

"We did."

"_We_ don't have pets."

"No. But we do have a lot of cats who think our place is their home," Alec points out as he thinks of the cats who like to sun themselves on their balcony. _Home_, he thinks, his heart racing for the thought. Do they now get to go home?

"Is this your way of telling me you _don't_ want pets?" Magnus says with a mock pout as he walks towards him, leaning against Alec's chest.

Alec grips him by the waist with one hand, bending to kiss him. "I want everything with you."

"Everything?"

"Everything.

"So. One day, children, cats, and perhaps even a hellpup?" Magnus asks, trying to rein in his smile.

"Magnus," Alec whispers getting a kiss to his cheek. "Edom is _gone_."

"True," Magnus says with a whirl away from him that is elated and excited, making Alec even more convinced that they might really be going home. "Though there are many other hell dimensions."

"Don't remind me."

"Which are not currently our problem," Magnus adds, spinning around again to take his hand. "We should check the mirror, don't you think?" Magnus asks in an abrupt change of subject. Alec knows he's stalling for fearing this might not be over yet.

The mirror is dull as they approach, no shimmer or hint of their reflection. It is cool to the touch when Magnus presses his palm against it, tilting his head for Alec to do the same.

The mirror is gone. Replaced by stone as though someone began to carve a doorway in the rock and gave up. Alec throws an arm around Magnus' waist and tugs him close, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Wordlessly, they make their way hand in hand to the tunnel they entered what is now a few days ago. Alec braces for resistance, almost falling forward in relief for so easily walking through. They return to the larger chamber they had woken up in after their wedding, quiet as they look around. Alec still doesn't quite trust that Asmodeus is done with them, looking to Magnus for guidance.

"I think we're okay," Magnus says once he's done a circuit of the space, running his fingers across his palms like he does when charging his magic up. Alec holds his breath as he begins to conjure a portal, his heart hammering when one forms.

"Are you sure about this?" Alec asks as Magnus beckons him forward and takes his hand.

"Well. There is only one way to find out."

Alec smiles, squeezing his hand and stealing a quick kiss from him before squaring his shoulders, following when Magnus tugs them through.

* * *


End file.
